


Text me

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, flirty as usual, leaves his number in an anatomy textbook. Bruce finds it and gets an idea. Fluffy little one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: http://fionagallagherrr.tumblr.com/post/76778816278. Leave kudos, comments, all is appreciated! Enjoy!

_654-5578. Text me ;)_

Bruce scowled at the hastily scrawled number in the cover of the hefty science textbook he had taken out of the library. Was it too much to ask that people respect books that weren't theirs? Bruce scrubbed a hand through his short hair in frustration. It had been a stressful day- he had had a paper due in both Biology 250 and Chem 320, and a midterm in his Calculus 275. And now, while he was trying to finish his Anatomy paper due the next day, this chump had decided to deface this bit of public property and annoy him further. The stress was building up behind his eyes and Bruce could feel his vision tinging red. He sometimes went through these rages, these uncontrollable episodes brought on by stress and anger. Trying to tamp down the feelings boiling inside him, Bruce took off his wire frame glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten.  
He ought to text that number and give them a piece of his mind.  
He replaced his glasses and pulled out his phone. He unlocked the high-tech phone and opened up a new text message. Angrily typing in the number, Bruce faltered when trying to come up with a suitable message. His anger was already starting to fade into a dull throb instead of an insistent stab, thanks to the calming techniques he had automatically employed. He settled for a simple:

_Really? A science textbook?_

Satisfied with his subtly sarcastic remark, he stowed his phone back in his pocket and flipped the book open to the index. Even though someone had defaced the cover, the content was still salvageable. His phone dinged.

_Sorry?_

Bruce huffed in annoyance.

_You leave your number so many places you can't remember them all?_

Bruce put his phone back in his pocket and turned his eyes back towards the textbook. Scanning quickly over the index, he found the page he was looking for and flipped to it before his phone dinged with another message.

_Oh, you mean that Anatomy textbook? I had forgotten I had done that._

A frustrated noise escaped Bruce; his hand scrubbed furiously through his curly hair. Bruce's phone pinged.

_So... did you just text me to berate me for leaving my number in a textbook?_

Bruce paused. He hadn't really thought past texting this jerk to reprimand him. He opted for honesty.

_Yeah, I guess. So why'd you do it anyway?_

_There was barely any pause between replies._

_To meet charming people like you. Hey, not that I mind either way, but are you female or male?_

_Male. You?_

_Ditto. Cool. Wanna meet up?_

_Meet up as in hook up?_

_Not necessarily, no. You seem like a cool guy who knows what he wants in life. Me, I like those kind of people. So? Meet up?_

Bruce gustily exhaled. Although he had enjoyed the witty repartée that was happening between two obviously sharp minds, he did have a paper he needed to finish.

_Can't right now, finishing a paper._

_What class?_

_Anatomy 353._

_Hey, I took that last semester. I could help you out?_

_I don't really need help, I just need to finish the damn thing._

Bruce didn't know why this guy was trying so desperately to meet up with him.

_You're at the library, right? The one on campus?_

Bruce hesitated, but decided to give in.

_Yeah, but you can't distract me. I really gotta finish this._

_Don't tell me where, I'll try to find you. It'll be like a scavenger hunt. Male, working with an anatomy textbook. Age?_

_Really? You think you can find me based on gender, age and a textbook? Sure, give it a shot. I'm eighteen. Good luck._

Bruce put his phone in his pocket with finality. He was going to ignore his phone, hoping to avoid giving away his location to this mysterious stranger; although a large amount of the library's population was on their phone, he figured he wouldn't give any extra hints. For some strange reason, it had turned into a sort of game of cat and mouse. Bruce shook his head and concentrated once more on the textbook. He really did need to finish this paper.  
He shut out all other noises around him and managed to hammer out his final paragraph and half of his conclusion before surfacing for air. He looked around him, wondering if he would spot the mysterious stranger who was performing a search for him. He checked his phone again. There was a message.

_I think I've found you but I'm not approaching unless I'm sure._

_What, not a risk taker?_

_Not unless I'm at least 95% sure I'll succeed._

A throat was cleared beside Bruce. He glanced over and smiled blandly at the man beside him. He'd peg him at twenty years old, with dark brown hair swept artfully to the side and a cocky grin on his face. He had an easy grace about him, a sort of suaveness that belied his rich upbringing. He nodded at the phone in Bruce's hand.  
"Looks like it was worth the 5% risk. I'm Tony Stark." He offered his hand to Bruce.  
"Hi. Bruce Banner. I'm actually kind of impressed."  
"As you should be. Genius is rare, you should appreciate it when you see it." This was accompanied by another disarming smile.  
"And so modest." A playful sarcasm laced Bruce's words.  
"Yeah, well what can I say. Genius is drawn to genius."  
"Was that a compliment?"  
"Of course. What else would it be?" Before Bruce could answer, Tony continued. "You almost done that paper, or what?"  
"Yeah, it's been like half an hour. Of course I'm almost done. It's just an anatomy paper."  
"Got any plans afterwards?"  
"Sleep?" Bruce answered honestly.  
"Would you be opposed to coffee instead?"  
"Why are you so adamant that we hang out?"  
Tony took a moment to mull over the question. "You seem like a smart guy. I mean, most people wouldn't call it 'just' an anatomy paper. And they definitely wouldn't finish it in half an hour. Also, and don't take offence here, but you're kind of really attractive and I wouldn't mind getting to know you."  
"Why would I be offended?"  
"I dunno, some people get offended easily. I figured it's best to cover all my bases. So? Coffee?"  
"Sure, why not." Bruce figured coffee couldn't hurt.


End file.
